The Legend Of Zelda: The Darkest Heart
by Midnari
Summary: What happens when Link returns from his adventure in Termina? What happens when he finds Navi? What happens when he finds out The king's dead and Zelda's about to marry? Bit of humor also.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Own the legend of Zelda, if I did, then I wouldn't be on this site writing stories.

The Legend of Zelda: The Darkest heart.

Author: Dustin M. Dean.

AKA

Midnight

Summery: Link comes back from Termania but his demeanor has changed from a child like happiness to that of overwhelming Sadness which he hides with anger.

Chapter one: A long lost friend.

In the land of Hyrule, there was a legend of a boy who became a hero in the face of overwhelming evil. In another Land, the same Legend has endured the trials of time, though, the story is different, but the face of the boy is the same; a blonde haired boy, with green clothes, and a fairy above his head. Though, there is another legend that is untold, but all that's about to change. Listen well to the story of how a once pure heart becomes dark and awakens an Evil that he himself put to sleep.

After Link and Epona started off into the Lost Woods once again, but this time, heading back to the beautiful land of Hyrule.

"Hyrule, I'm coming home. Though, without what I was looking for…instead, I was used once again. I was used by the Goddesses to Save another Land from certain doom. Why can't anything go my way? Why do I have to be a hero? I just want to find Navi, why is that so wrong?" Link asked not expecting an answer, but one came anyway.

A tiny, high pitched voice spoke from above Link. "It's not."

Link let one tear trickle down his voice and he looked up. "Navi?"

Navi flew down and landed on Links shoulder and gave him the best hug she could since she couldn't really fit her arms around his neck.

"Navi, I've been looking for you, but before I could find you I was ambushed and knocked unconscious, I was only out for a minute but when I tried to grab him he jumped on Epona and rode off, I grabbed him and was dragged for a little while. Long story short, I had to save another Land." Link explained to his friend.

Navi didn't say anything for a second, but then she spoke with a hint of Sadness in her voice. "I know, I know, Link. I saw you out in the woods and I knew you were looking for me, but, the Goddesses did something to keep me from getting to you, and then sent someone to tell me what was going on." Link looked at Navi for a second and then stared ahead of him at the opening that meant he would soon be back in the Village he once lived in, but was kicked out of when people learned of his heritage. He now had to live in Hyrule field, making camp where ever he could. Since no one remembered what had happened in the future he couldn't very well go to the Castle. Sometimes the Ranch allowed him to spend the night, but he couldn't stay longer then a day at a time.

Link's face had hardened just as quickly as he heard what Navi said.

"Link?" Navi worried.

"I never asked to be a hero, you know? They never gave me an option, when ever the world is controlled by Evil, I am instantly summoned. Even if I'm only ten, I had to become creatures that once died. I still have the masks, A Goron, a Zora, and a deity, all of which are dead. I also have a mask that fell off my face when I turned back into myself after being a Deku bush. I'm tired of being the Goddesses puppet." Link had now entered the Village of Children who never grow old and were already nearing the exit.

Navi and Link didn't speak to each other for the rest of the trip to Lon Lon Ranch


	2. Queen Zelda

Disclaimer: I don't Own Legend Of Zelda, If I did then I would be rich and I could command a legion of programmers to destroy the world.

The Legend of Zelda: The Darkest Heart

Chapter two: "Queen" Zelda.

"Link! Your back, but, it's only been three days. Did you already find your friend?" Malon hugged Link when she saw him enter the ranch.

Link shook his head. "Yea, I found her," Link said. He didn't return the hug; he didn't feel like hugging anybody. Malon let go of him and went to Epona to see how she was doing.

"So Link, How was your search?" Malon asked, not turning around. No one answered. "Link?" Malon asked and then turned around to see nobody there.

"Why did you leave without saying good-bye to her?" Navi nagged.

Link rubbed his temple, Navi had been nagging him about it since he had left Malon to her hugging. "Because I don't have time to chat, I need to go see Zelda before the bridges go down," Link finally answered, annoyance in his voice.

Navi was about say something else but stopped when she saw somebody running up to them.

"Green clothes, brown boots, and a fairy. You must be Link, Queen Zelda told me to find you, she needs to talk to you." The man said.

"How, how did she know I was back, and how did she know that Navi was back as well?" Link asked the man. The man just shrugged.

"Tell her I'm on my way." Link told the man, the man nodded and started running back to the castle.

"I wonder what she wants?" Navi asked.

"Queen?" Navi looked at link.

"Queen Zelda, does that mean she was married?" Link asked.

"Hmm, she's probably only 12 or 13, so I doubt she's married, though, I also doubt the King died. So, I guess we will know soon enough." Navi answered.

Link's face fell, Link didn't like either one of those reasons of her being Queen.

"…Or maybe the man just said Queen mistakenly. People make mistakes sometimes; besides, it's only been 3 days, right?" Navi said, trying to cheer Link up.

"Maybe," Link said coolly, though, a smile did show up on his face.

"Well, we'll know soon enough." Link said.


	3. The Fall of a hero and Death of a King

Disclaimer: God, do I have to do this every time I post a chapter. I don't own Zelda. There, I'm done.

The legend of Zelda: The darkest Heart.

Chapter three: Fall of a Hero, Death of a King, and Rise of Evil.

"Dead!" Link and Navi yelled in Unison.

"Yes, and apparently my father had arranged a marriage that would take place after he passed away." Zelda said sadly.

"But…but." Link sputtered.

"You're only twelve!" Navi spoke up for Link

Zelda looked at them solemnly. "I know, but my father made it clear that I marry a week after his death. I don't think he thought he would die so soon."

Link looked at her, mouth still agape. "I was only gone for three days, and the King wasn't that old, so, how did he die?" Link asked.

Zelda looked close to tears. "Assassinated. By whom, we don't know."

Link's face was now void of emotion.

"Link, how have you been?" Zelda asked, trying to change the subject.

"Why did you call me?" Link asked, ignoring her question.

"Oh, well…I wanted you to go to Guerdos Valley and seek information about the assassin, we think it was one of the Guerdos, but we're not sure."

"No, I'm sorry, Queen, but I'm done being a hero, go find someone else who is more apt to do your dirty work" Link said, already over the shock of the kings death.

Zelda looked puzzled for a second, but then, her voice contorted into anger. "No, I asked you to do this, and I expect you to follow your Queens orders. If you do not do as I asked I will have no choice but to put you under arrest!" Zelda tried using her stats.

Link's face remained emotionless. "Really? What law did I break?" Link asked.

"Disobeying the Queen." She said simply.

"Fine, I'll go check it out then" Link said, now turning his back to Zelda and walking towards the exit.

Zelda's anger was replaced by confusion. _i "That was a bit too easy." /I_

"Link, you gave in a little to easy, didn't you?" Navi said to the boy.

"No, I'm going to check it out, but I won't be leaving the fortress until I grow up. I'm gonna stay with those women and train as long as I can. Zelda has no rule in that area so I'll be fine." Link said simply.

----------------

Two days later…

"My Queen, are you ready for the wedding?" A man asked from behind the young girl.

"Yes, are you, Zetim?" Zelda replied to the Man who was dressed in extravagant clothing.

"Of course." The man said.


	4. Capture

Author Notes: Listen, sorry for the suckyness of the formats in the other chapters, though, after this, the format will be much better, starting now. Please Review, I feed of them and without them, I am nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda and that sucks.

The legend of Zelda: The Darkest Heart

Chapter 4: Capture.

As always, Guerdo Valley was crawling with the female warriors. The desert sand swirling around the valley, the riverbed below the bridge flowed as strong as ever and waterfall as beautiful as ever. Though, the wind was blowing strangely hard. Navi actually had to hold on to Links shoulder so she wouldn't fly off somewhere.

"Link, you know the Guerdos don't remember you, well, besides Nabuaru." Navi said heavily, tired of holding onto link's shoulder.

"True, but Nabuaru is the leader of the Guerdos, remember? So, what she says goes. Besides, I still have the Guerdo member ship card." Link said with a smirk. Navi stared at him quizzically. He then pulled out the card he was given when he was 17.

"See?"

"Fine, I still don't like the idea of joining a murderous tribe of savage women." Navi said.

Link smiled. "You make it sound like a bad thing," link started laughing but stopped when his cap blew off his head and he had to go and chase it down. Link ran past a couple stones, not noticing the shadows lurking near them he ended up running straight up to the fortress while chasing his hat, though, strangely, he didn't see any of the women..

"Got it" Link said as he jumped into the air and grabbed his hat. He then turned around while putting his hat on. There, in front of him were twenty Guerdo women; most of which held spears, the five who didn't link recognized as the women he had to fight while saving the idiot carpenters.

"_Great, just great"_ Link thought to himself.

"Welcome to Guerdo Valley," A Guerdo woman said with a smirk.

"Um…" Link racked his brain for an Idea. A light bulb switched on in his head and he turned away from the group of women and pulled out a mask, he then downed it upon his face. Afterwards, he turned around with a Guerdo mask on.

"Sorry, I forgot to put my face on." He said from under the mask.

The normally serious women started to life a bit and that's when Link took his chance and ran into the Fortress, the women hot on his tail.

"Damn it. Give up you big nosed freaks!" Link yelled behind him as he ran into another room in the fortress. As soon as Link entered the room, he regretted it, the room was a dead end.

"Big nosed freaks, huh? Well…" One of the Guerdos walked up to the young Elfin who had plopped down on his butt when he found that there was no way out. "…we can smell the fear you give off with these _big noses._" The Guerdo then grabbed Link's shirt and dragged him too the tower; where he was soon thrown down into the bottom.

"We will come back and take you to our leader later on." The called down from the hole at the top of the tower, she then walked away from view.


	5. The Challange

Authors note: I would enjoy some reviews. Chapter four is where the story seemed to be written better, so, if you wouldn't mind. Review and the story will continue to get much better.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Zelda.

The Legend of Zelda: The Darkest Heart

Chapter Five: The Challenge

"Link sweetie." The fairy said sweetly.

"Yes" Link answered.

"Get off me!" Navi's Muffled Voice yelled from underneath the green clad boys chest.

Link got up quickly. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were down there." The boy said quickly.

"It's fine. Um, how are we gonna get out of this one? You don't have the long shot anymore." Navi said, looking around the familiar tower that they had been thrown into many times in the future. The floor was a bit cleaner and walls seemed a bit stronger, most likely because it was newer then it was the last time they were in the place.

"Navi, you're wrong. I've got a new hookshot and I went through a place like this in my last quest. Plus, I've also been here when I was bigger." Link said before he searched his belt for his hookshot.

"Were gonna go look for Nabooru" Link said before pointing his hookshot at the wooden beam over the window like place.

"But the Guerdos said that she would be coming to give you your punishment, why not wait?" Navi asked while circling Link's head.

"Because, I don't won't to wait a week and starve to death. You know the Guerdos are all about torturing, they would wait till I died before they told Nabooru about a 'little kid' trespassing in their land." Link said while examining the area for all the Female warriors that might see him. Link then pulled out his Fairy bow and notched it with an arrow. Navi looked at him for a second, wondering where he had got the bow and arrow from.

Link let loose the Arrow and it hit directly into the Spine, killing her.

"Link! Why didn't you use the Arrows with the Plastic heads? Why in Hyrule did you use the real arrows?" Navi yelled in Links ear.

"Navi, I'm tired of playing with these women. They are blood thirsty bandits and would have left me to rot in the cell. Plus, if I'm gonna prove to Nabooru that I will be able to kill living people and not just monsters, then I'm gonna have to prove it here today. But don't worry, I won't do that to all of them. With any luck, I won't have to kill any other women here." Link explained to Navi before jumping from the tower and rolling so he could absorb the fall. Link then dashed into the Fortress before any other Guerdos could see him.

Link was now inside the Fortress. Though, apparently the Guerdos had a different patrol route now. Because as soon as Link entered the area where he had rescued the first carpenter he came in contact with a Guerdo guard.

"I see you escaped Child, while, I think you need another timeout." The women said while walking over to Link.

"Ma'am, are there any other guards in here?" Link asked, while moving so he could see behind the woman that was walking to him. All he could see was the empty Jail cell and a couple boxes.

"No need to have more the one Guerdo in a room that would be over kill." The woman said. Link only smirked before he ran at the women and tackling her to the ground.

The woman tried to get up but the boy was stronger than he looked. The woman was about to scream for help but was quickly silenced by a quick blow to the head from the hilt of Links new sword; The Gilded Sword.

"That was close. Guess I'm gonna have to be a bit more careful." Link said to Navi.

"Yes, this is going to be a challenge." Navi replied from Link's shoulder.


	6. TrickyTricky

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, nor will I, thank you.

A/N: Yea, I got one review, and I must say, I'm disappointed, but things like that can't be helped. Thanks Mia Celsys. Oh, and I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, but I haven't had any motivation recently, but, I do now. Please, R and R

The legend of Zelda: The Darkest Heart

Chapter 6: Tricky-Tricky

Link had made it pretty far into the fortress. He had entered places that he had never seen, his smaller size allowing him to get past the Guerdos much easier, though, he still had to fight one every so often. The fortress was much bigger inside then Link thought it was, and he kept getting lost.

"Hey," Navi spoke up suddenly.

"What the hell is it!?" Link snapped.

Navi stared at link for a second and then lowered her voice. "You didn't have to yell," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm a little stressed out at the moment, okay? Now, what did you want to say?" Link asked.

Navi perked up a bit and explained. "Well, I saw a passage above us, it's too high to jump to, and there isn't any wood to latch on to, either."

Link looked up a bit and noticed that the fortress ceiling had gotten a lot higher, and to the left of him was a passage that had decorations on what little wall Link could from where he was standing.

Link stared for a moment and then thought of a way up. "Navi, don't you find it strange that something that out of reach is ornamented in such a way?" Link asked, his right hand digging around in a magical bag at his side.

"No, maybe they have a treasure inside and they don't want anyone to get to it." Navi said thoughtfully. Link smacked her up side her little fairy head.

"No, you idiot! If they wanted to hide something in there then they wouldn't made it so obvious. The hall would look just like the rest of the fortress. I think or Spirit stage may have room in there, and I think that-" Link pulled out the Eye of truth and then continued. "-will show us the way in." Link then put the Magnifying glass like thing to his eye and saw what he was looking for, an invisible wall that led to some stairs. He then proceeded to walk towards the stairs and then down the beautiful hall, which, actually gave Link the creeps. He couldn't really think that Nabooru liked things like that, but, as it turned out, Link was right in thinking that this would head towards Nabooru's room because he was presented with the sight of a naked Nabooru.

"Oh…My…Goddesses," Link uttered before rubbing his eyes vigorously, trying to wipe that image from his head.

"My eyes, they burn!" Link screamed as he continued to rub hard. Nabooru came out to see the commotion and once she saw link's green tunic she ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hero of time, it's been to long!" Nabooru said with a huge grin, before noticing Link's closed eyes.

"Why is your eye's closed?" Nabooru asked. To excited at seeing the Hero of time to remember she was in the middle of something else.

"Please, for the love of Din, put some clothes on!" The child yelled, forcing his way out of the Guerdos grip.

"She looked down at her self and quickly ran to her room. Link waited for a few minutes with his eyes still tightly shut, not wanting to see such a freighting site again. Soon she came back out clothed in her normal Tank top and puffy pants that she normally wore.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought that my Guards would have locked you up on site." She asked the boy.

"Oh, they did, but I escaped and made my way through the fortress." Link then looked down at his feet and mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Nabooru stared at him for a second, dumbfounded as to why he would apologize. "Link, why are you sorry, so you escaped, that's nothing to apologize about." She said to the boy.

He looked up at her and sighed. "No, it's that I Kil-" He was interrupted by a voice that came from behind him.

"You killed me?" A Guerdo guard said as she walked in front of link with a grin.

"But…I…arrow…back." Link sputtered.

"Do you think we would be so foolish as to let you keep your arrows? Queen Nabooru had gave orders to replace your arrows with fake one and also allowed you to explore the Fortress. I don't know why our Queen wished to do all this." The Guard explained.

Link looked up at Nabooru and then a thought came to mind. "Oh my God! If you knew I was coming then why the hell didn't you have clothes on?!" Link yelled stupidly.

Nabooru just shrugged. "Anyhow, Link, you passed the test. You need to learn to stop talking to your self, one of my many spies heard that you wanted to join us while you walked through the Valley. I swear, That fairy of yours was a sleep while you told her of the many things you would do to prove your self worthy of becoming part of our tribe." Nabooru explained to the boy.

"Your Training start's tomorrow." She said before going back to her room. The Guard told Link to follow here to his sleeping quarters and then they left.


End file.
